Abnormal Love
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah percintaan Kibum dan Ryeowook yang siapapun tahu tak berakhir baik. Bukan karena perbedaan yang mencolok diantara keduanya, melainkan persamaan yang ada. Kiwook


**Abnormal Love**

**Cast: Kibum, Ryeowook and other**

**Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah percintaan Kibum dan Ryeowook yang siapapun tahu tak berakhir baik. Bukan karena perbedaan yang mencolok diantara keduanya, melainkan persamaan yang ada. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer: Yakinlah ini hanya Fanfiction. Kibum milik ika zordick sedangkan Kai milik Sehun begitu juga sebaliknya, berhubungan ika zordick shipper KaiHun (?)**

**Warning: Typos, BL, AU, OOC, gak suka gak usah baca dah, repot amat.**

%ika. Zordick%

xx – xx - 20xx

Kau mengikrarkan kau ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru denganku

Sesuatu yang tak pernah kau coba, menjadikan pengalaman yang baru.

Sadarlah akan sesuatu sayang, aku ini iblis yang menghantarmu pada jurang yang menyakitkan.

Aku tak akan mendorongmu, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu.

Tak membiarkanmu jatuh, tapi siap memotong tanganku sendiri untuk menghantarmu pada kehancuran.

Aku kehilangan bagian dari diriku dan kau mati terhempas dalam jurang yang begitu dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Itu... mungkin bualan, atau mungkin itu kejujuran yang hanya aku yang tahu kebenarannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Menghela nafas. Sekali lagi lelaki berparas tampan dengan senyuman pembunuh yang amat legendaris itu menarik nafasnya kasar kemudian menghembuskannya. Dia mengusap wajahnya, menatap gusar pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Ia lelah...

Bahkan amat lelah, dia bahkan muak dengan segalanya tentang dirinya.

"Hei, Bummie~ keep smile! Kau terlihat mengerikan dengan tatapan tajam itu" Cho Kyuhyun—sang sahabat mencoba mengingatkan. Seorang yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya itu sedikit mencoba menggoda si pria tampan—Kim Kibum yang sedari tadi gusar dengan waktu. Seolah ada yang mengejarnya.

Kibum membalas dengan senyuman meremehkan, membuang wajahnya. Dia tak pernah bertengkar dengan sahabat sekaligus rekannya dalam boyband yang hanya terdiri dari mereka berdua tersebut. Yah... moodnya memang selalu tidak pernah baik belakangan, anggaplah dia gila. Oho! Dia memang sangat gila sedari dulu, hanya saja tidak ada kesempatan yang cocok untuk dia menunjukkannya.

"Hei, kau lihat... terlalu banyak yang memuji kita. Bahkan sunbaenim yang sombong-sombong itu mengakui kita"

"Ya.. ya.. aku tahu itu. Bisa aku pulang sekarang"

"Hei..."

"Hari ini ulang tahunnya, Cho! Dan aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya"

Hening~

Kyuhyun mencoba memutar otaknya. Mengingat tanggal berapa sekarang, oh... betapa bodohnya dia bisa melupakan hal yang begitu penting di dunia ini. Maksudnya, tanggal yang menurut Kim Kibum lebih penting dari tanggal ulangtahunnya sendiri. Tanggal yang pernah masuk dalam alunan syair lagu mellow yang dinyanyikannya solo dan sahabatnya itulah yang menciptakannya.

"Aku rasa, tak masalah. Aku akan mengurus manajer hyung" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dengan gaya angkuhnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di meja rias ruang ganti mereka.

"Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Kibum secepat kilat meraih syalnya dan alat penyamaran lain diatas meja riasnya—posisinya sebagai artis pendatang baru yang melejit memang membuatnya sedikit kesusahan.

"Bum!" panggil Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum berbalik sejenak. "Sampaikan salamku padanya"

"Yes sir!"

%ika. Zordick%

Bola mata sekelam malam ini tak berkedip menatap nama yang terukir diatas pusara. "Saehee" lirihnya dan air mata yang telah mengering itu tak mencoba untuk menetes. Ia memang terlalu sulit untuk menangis, meski ia selalu bisa melakukannya dalam drama-drama picisan yang sering ia mainkan.

Bahkan untuk adiknya yang telah tiada, Kibum terlalu lelah untuk meneteskan airmatanya. Yah... cukuplah untuk seorang anak konglomerat itu dia menangis. Menangisi nasibnya yang begitu tragis—menunggu karirnya yang tak kunjung hancur ketika itu baru saja di mulai.

"Saehee—ya, oppa datang" lirihnya kembali dan angin bertiup menerbangkan daun kering di musim gugur di kala itu. Saehee seolah berada di sana, tersenyum untuk _Oppa_ yang terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya, pada orang yang satu-satunya ingat akan ulang tahun dia yang telah tiada ini. Yang masih peduli akan dirinya yang telah lama meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Kibum bermonolog, memandang sendu pada nama yang terukir di pusara. Kibum mengecup pusara itu kemudian. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tahu kau selalu menyusahkanku ketika masa hidupmu, tapi kenapa sekarang aku begitu terluka ketika kau tak ada di sisiku?"

Kreetekk...

Kali ini ranting-ranting yang yang gundul saling beradu karena tiupan sang angin. Memberi kesan indah atas melodi merdu penghibur jiwa namun menjadikan lebih sesak hati seorang yang masih berdiam di bawahnya.

"Kau sungguh menyusahkan, tapi aku tak bisa bersyukur saat kau menutup mata di hadapanku. Membuatku kehilangan setengah jiwa ini karenamu"

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Biarkan ia membuka segala kegundahan hatinya lewat kata-kata langsung, bukan makna tersirat dalam karyanya yang membuat namanya melambung karena mereka yang turut masuk dalam dunia buatannya. Hanya saja, dunia yang ini—biarlah dia dan Saehee di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah mempunyai banyak uang untukmu, bangunlah! Dan aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk kesembuhanmu" bahkan segalanya sudah terlambat. Ketika sesuatu yang kau butuhkan saat itu saja, kau takkan pernah bisa menemukannya di saat itu juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, adikku yang bodoh!" Kibum berteriak kali ini dengan suara beratnya yang begitu di puja oleh semua fansnya. Tubuhnya bergetar—akhirnya ia memberitahukan segala rahasia di hatinya. "Inilah yang kusebut kau menyusahkanku. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta, Saehee. Kau membuatku gila dan aku tak tahu apakah aku harus bersyukur atas kematianmu atau tidak"

"Karena aku—"

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, ia seolah membayangkan bahwa adik cantiknya kini memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Berbisik lembut dengan perhatian yang begitu kental. "_Oppa~ aku akan sembuh. Aku pasti akan sembuh dan aku akan mengalahkanmu. Aku akan membuat mama dan papa bangga"_

"—Aku terlalu mencintaimu sebagai seorang lelaki pada wanita. Meski aku tahu itu takkan terbalas"

"_Oppa, aku tak ingin di suapi olehmu, pergi! Aku membencimu, aku membencimu!"_ Kibum masih mendengarkan suara teriakkan adiknya dahulu yang seakan memecah gendang telinganya.

"_Oppa mereka menyukaiku, haisszz... tenang, aku akan menolaknya! Aku tak tertarik dengan mereka, mereka tak lebih baik darimu"_

"_Aku bermimpi menjadi seorang pilot suatu hari nanti"_

"_Yack! Oppa, kau matikan ponselmu! Itu terlalu berisik"_

"_Oppa, kenapa para eonni itu selalu berlalu lalang di rumah kita, itu mengganggu, sungguh"_

"_Oppa..."_

"_Kibum oppa"_

"Kumohon, berhentilah berbicara di telingaku Kim Saehee" Kibum menutup telinga erat. Ia berjongkok, memeluk pusara sang adik erat. "Tak cukupkah kau yang meninggalkanku?"

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan langkah gontai, Kibum memasuki apartement yang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum letih dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Sedikit mengunyah keripik kentang yang tersedia diatas meja di hadapannya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya—mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan pada si manusia tak banyak bicara.

"Begitulah" sahut Kibum setengah acuh, ia kemudian meraih remote TV dan mengecek siaran yang ingin ia tonton. Film kartun pavoritnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem, dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tepatnya di samping Kibum. "Dari tadi hooboe kesayanganmu itu menelponku. Dia mengeluh karena tak bisa menghubungi ponselmu"

"Aku mematikan ponselku"

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu—menatap Kibum dengan mata yang mengharapkan kejelasan. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan, "Dia mencampakkanku" jawabnya enteng.

"Eh... bagaimana ceritanya? Bukankah hubungan kalian terbilang cukup lama. Ayolah, Kim Kibum! Dia bahkan pacar yang bisa di kategorikan sangat lama untuk manusia player sepertimu"

"Mereka yang memilih meninggalkanku"

"Tentu saja mereka meninggalkanmu kalau yang kau lakukan hanya membuat mereka menderita dengan tingkahmu itu!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal—dia tahu sekali sahabatnya ini. Orang yang dari duhulu kala merasa segalanya hanya permainan dan entah kenapa sahabatnya itu selalu mendapatkan yang maksimal.

Kibum tak banyak bicara, dia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu tersebut. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena masalah yang ia anggap sepele—namun begitu menyakiti hatinya.

Dia meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Mengaktifkannya dan sesegera mungkin pesan-pesan itu mulai berdatangan. Ia tersenyum getir, kenapa mantannya itu tak bisa puas jika tak menghakimi hatinya yang sudah terluka ini?

Si anak konglomerat yang membantunya sampai sejauh ini. Si anak konglomerat yang menjadi hooboenya dalam manajemen yang sama. Si tuan muda yang manja.

Seseorang yang pernah menjalin kisah cinta dengannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Lebih tepatnya delapan bulan.

_From : Lu Han_

_Maafkan aku hyung. Bukan aku yang mencampakkanmu, ini memang salah. Aku dan kau itu tidak mungkin. _

Kibum tersenyum sinis, membaca pesan yang di tinggalkan Luhan padanya. Si sialan bodoh itu tak cukup pintar rupanya. Apa ia tak mengerti? Lu Han, kaulah satu satunya orang yang membuat seorang Kim Kibum mengalami penyimpangan orientasi sex. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Kibum kembali menuliskan pesan, "Kembalilah padaku, kumohon! Aku tak bisa jika ada yang berubah dalam hidupku termasuk hilangnya dirimu"

Beberapa menit kemudian Kibum mendapatkan balasannya.

_Aku seorang yang normal hyung, aku menyukai gadis bukan lelaki. Kau harusnya sadar, kau itu salah. Jadilah menjadi orang yang normal hyung. Kau dan aku tidak mungkin. Kau tahu kan dari mana aku berasal? Aku keluarga terhormat, menjalin skandal denganmu hanya membuatku dalam kesusahan, sementara aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu._

"Shit!" Kibum mengumpat.

Kenapa bocah itu tak menolaknya dari awal? Kenapa mereka harus berada di satu perahu atas nama cinta yang membawanya berjalan selama delapan bulan ini? Kenapa memberinya harapan jika akhirnya ia harus di banting jatuh dari tempat yang begitu terjal?

Apa dia pikir hanya dia yang menderita dan takut segala karirnya hancur? Kim Kibum berada di tempat yang lebih parah dari itu dan dia masih berusaha melindungi Lu Han dari segala kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi apa yang diberikan oleh lelaki berstatus tuan muda China itu?

Dia tak beda jauh dari "Saehee". Mereka sama saja, memberikan harapan palsu untuk Kibum kemudian meninggalkannya. Meski dalam artian dan jarak yang berbeda.

Dia terluka?

Tentu saja... siapa yang tak terluka ketika pacarmu memutuskanmu dengan alasan "Kau abnormal kotor yang tak sederajat denganku"

"ARGGHH!" Kibum menjerit pilu. Sementara Kyuhyun diluar sana hanya terdiam, ia mungkin tak tahu dengan jelas apa masalahnya. Yang ia tahu hanya satu, "Kim Kibum mencintai Lu Han dengan sangat dan banyak yang ia korbankan untuk itu"

%ika. Zordick%

Pengecut. Pecundang dan apa saja yang bisa mendiskripsikan Kibum saat ini.

Ia hanya menghindar dari jangkauan Lu Han. Ia tak ingin hooboenya yang berwajah malaikat itu menemukannya dan memasang wajah 'munafik'nya seolah dialah orang yang mendapatkan perlakuan tak adil disini.

Mungkin saja Lu Han benar, dia hanyalah korban dari seorang gay padahal dia orang yang normal yang tak pernah melanggar norma dan peraturan yang ada di masyarakat. Sementara Kibum, dialah yang terdakwa meski dialah yang terluka di saat ini.

"Kibum—ah" Kibum masih menunduk ketika dia lebih memilih menuangkan sesak dihatinya lewat rangkaian not di garis paranada. Memberikan pembelaannya lewat musik yang begitu menghiburnya, ketika yang lain tak bisa mendengarnya. Dia juga sebenarnya korban disini, sesungguhnya dia bahkan tak pernah mengharapkan menyukai seorang pria dalam hidupnya. Jika dia memang seorang gay, mengapa bukan Kyuhyun saja yang dia sukai? Kenapa harus Lu Han yang masih sebentar hinggap di hidupnya?

BRAAKKK!

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja, dengan bibir yang dia poutkan lucu. "Kau tak menggubrisku bodoh!" Kyuhyun terdengar sengit. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan, "Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun berdecih, di letakkannya sekotak surat di depan Kibum. "Apa ini?" tanya Kibum enteng.

"Surat penggemar, ada baiknya kau baca" saran Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain PSP. Sesungguhnya ia juga bingung pada Kyuhyun, bukankah biasanya lelaki itu begitu antusias untuk membacakan bagiannya juga? Apa kali ini yang datang terlalu banyak?

Kibum kali ini meletakkan gitar yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia mulai membaca tanpa ada niatan membalas satupun. Hingga akhirnya dia membaca surat terakhir dan bisa di pastikan dia kehilangan seharian waktunya hanya untuk melihat betapa banyaknya orang terkagum-kagum atas dirinya.

"_Kau berubah Kibum—ssi, apakah karena adikmu meninggalkanmu? Aku tak tahu jelasnya, tapi entahlah... dada ini bergemuruh ketika mendengar setiap lagu yang kau ciptakan. Kenapa semua menyiratkan keputusasaan, padahal ketika pertama kali aku dengar, karyamu penuh dengan harapan"_

Kibum tak percaya ada yang tahu apa keresahannya. Kibum tak menyangka ada yang tahu kondisi dirinya padahal ia tak mengenal seseorang yang menulis surat itu untuknya. Dia membaca alamat si pengirim. Menulis surat balasan yang berisikan nomor ponselnya. Dia tersenyum penuh makna, "_Aku mengharapkanmu untuk menyelamatkanku" _batinnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau terlalu formal, santai saja" Kibum tak pernah menyangka bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang mengiriminya surat yang cukup membuatnya tertarik. Salah satu fans—mungkin bisa di bilang begitu. Cantik, imut dan suaranya berkualitas—itulah yang ada di benak Kibum saat mengenalnya.

Mereka kini tengah bertemu di sebuah cafe dan duduk di pojokan demi membuat Kibum tak menjadi sorotan. Kibum sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa ia harus begitu terus terang menceritakan segala aib dan keluh kesahnya selama ini. Dan siapa yang sangka, Kim Ryeowook—lelaki ini akan berteriak girang begitu mendengarnya berhubungan 'yaoi' dengan salah satu hooboenya yang akan debut sebentar lagi.

Fudanshi—itulah yang ada di benak Kibum setelahnya.

"Aku juga menyukai J-laws dan Kirio" oh... demi Tuhan, kenapa cerita ini harus merambat kesana. Kibum tak ingat dia pernah mengenal pasangan gay yang salah satunya merupakan peselingkuh kelas kakap itu—begitulah menurutnya.

Tapi Kibum diam, dia tersenyum simpul dan tetap setia menatap Ryeowook yang dengan excitednya menceritakan segalanya yang ada di hidupnya. Kibum menyukai suaranya—meski suara itu sedikit cempreng dan berbeda dari suara Lu Han. Dan disaat itulah Kibum menyadari, Ryeowook sungguh tipe idamannya. Namun getaran itu belum ia rasakan.

Hingga...

Dan Kibum sadar, dia bukan tipe orang yang gampang jatuh cinta. Kenapa ia tak memulai dengan sesuatu yang baru. Soal cinta bisa urusan belakangan.

"Kau ingin mencoba denganku?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook membeo. "MWOOO?" matanya membulat lucu dan dia melotot menatap Kibum yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi.

"Maksudmu yaoi?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Kita bangun semuanya dari awal. Kau dengan keingintahuanmu dan aku dengan hati yang hancur"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak percaya bahwa ia sungguh akan mencobanya dengan seorang yang begitu ia idolakan. Seorang jenius dengan keabnormalan yang seharusnya ia pelajari dari awal. Apakah ia tak tahu bahwa, si gila inilah yang membuatnya hancur.

"Apa kau serius?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka.

"Tentu aku serius, hei... ayo buat komitmennya. Karena aku tak ingin merusakmu, saat kita benar-benar mencintai, ayo berpisah"

_Mungkin, kalian tidak ingat komitmen yang ini... _

%ika. Zordick%

Salju turun di malam itu, Ryeowook merapatkan mantel tebalnya. Masih setia menunggu seseorang yang ia yakin akan datang sebentar lagi. Orang yang begitu akrab di kalangan masyarakat dunia. Dia yang begitu terkenal hingga hampir melupakan kekasihnya.

"Huft... awas saja jika kau tak datang. Habis kau Kim Kibum!" gerutunya sambil menengadahkan tangan menampung butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Namun sebenarnya hatinya kalut, bagaimana seandainya Kibumnya tak datang? Bagaimana ia harus bertanggung jawab pada hatinya yang merindu.

Mereka tak sering bertemu.

Bahkan Kibum seseorang yang amat anti memegang ponselnya. Rindu itu seolah hanya miliknya.

Ryeowook juga seakan tuli, tak terlalu memperdulikan gosip heboh yang menunjang kepopularitasan Kibum belakangan ini. Para wanita yang terlihat begitu mempesona, bersanding dengan Kibum—kekasihnya. Mungkin, dia mengharapkan keterangan terkait akan berita atau gosip tak bermutu tersebut. Tapi dia terkadang tak ingin mengambil resiko kemarahan Kibum yang bisa di bilang membuatnya terluka.

Jika dalam kondisi normal Kibum dapat mendiamkannya selama seminggu penuh, maka dalam kondisi marah Kibum dapat mendiamkannya selama sebulan. Hei... ketahuilah, seminggu saja membuat Ryeowook merasa depresi tingkat akut. Entahlah, mungkin seperti itu.

"Ahhh... maaf aku terlambat" suara Kibum terdengar menembus sunyinya taman tempat ia menunggu sang bintang hatinya. Ryeowook menunjukkan senyuman terindahnya, cukup membuat Kibum merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, jangan di pikirkan" Ryeowook memang terlalu baik. Dia selalu mengerti dan tak mencoba egois. Tapi apakah ia tak tahu, bahwa lelaki seperti Kim Kibum terkadang membutuhkan keegoisan sebelum ia melakukan segalanya yang ia kehendaki tanpa dapat di toleransi lagi.

Kibum terhenyak, rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya. "Wookie~ aku berpacaran dengan Hyuna" akunya sebelum Ryeowook yang bertanya padanya.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Ini bukan sekali dua kali dia harus rela berbagi Kibum dengan orang lain. Ia tahu hubungan mereka ini tidak bisa di kategorikan dalam hubungan yang normal, namun ia masih seorang manusia. Yah.. Kim Ryeowook masih merasakan sakit di hatinya ketika mendengar pengakuan lagi tentang dirinya yang di selingkuhi.

"Aku sudah tahu" Ryeowook bahkan bersedia dikatakan masokist sekarang juga. Karena itulah dia, terkadang Kibum yang semakin menyiksa batinnya menjadikannya begitu menikmati sensasi tersebut. "Kau tidak akan memilihnya, hanya aku yang bisa bertahan" benarkan? Entah sejak kapan Kim Ryeowook menjadi seorang yang penuh dengan ambisi. Ia merasa, semakin ia bertahan oleh hempasan kekejian dari kekasihnya itu semakin ia akan memperoleh kesetian pada akhirnya.

"Aku mencintainya" Kibum berbicara santai. Ryeowook bahkan mendengar kalimat yang sama saat dulu dia harus bersabar menunggu Kibum menghapus Lu Han dari hatinya.

"Bum—"

"Dia tidak terlarang untukku. Aku akan normal jika hubunganku dengannya berhasil"

Kibum memang berbicara tanpa beban dan begitu datar. Tapi sadarkah dia, lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu menahan sakit yang luar biasa. "Cinta kita salah, siapa yang tak tahu itu. Jika bersama Hyuna, aku tak perlu bermimpi untuk mendapatkan anak. Membangun keluarga sederhana di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang luas"

Bulir air mata itu mengalir dengan lancangnya dari pelupuk mata lelaki bertubuh mungil itu. Itu benar... ia seorang lelaki. Ia takkan bisa mengandung anak dari seorang Kim Kibum, dia takkan bisa dipanggil "Ibu" bagaimana pun caranya. Hubungan mereka di kutuk, bahkan Tuhan pun jijik ketika tahu apa yang ada diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya.. aku tahu, tapi ketika dia tak bisa menerimamu. Kembalilah padaku"

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa"

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?" sembilan bulan mereka memadu kasih, disaat inilah Kibum merasakan jika ia merusak segalanya. Menghancurkan sendiri komitmen yang ada diantara mereka. Suara beratnya seakan tak bisa meredam suara tangis Ryeowook yang duduk tak jauh dengannya.

"Kau jelas tahu apa mauku, aku tak ingin berpisah"

"Aku akan jauh lebih sibuk dari sini"

"Aku sudah terbiasa menunggumu" jawab Ryeowook bersikukuh.

"Aku mungkin akan bermain dengan yang lain"

"Aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu bersama yang lain" lihatlah Kim Ryeowook sudah menjadi seorang masokist tanpa ia sadari.

Kibum terhenyak, ia yakin sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi disini. "Jangan bilang kau menstalkerku, Wookie!" ada nada mengintimidasi di sana.

Ryeowook tak pernah berbohong, ia mengangguk. Dan tamparan keras itu tepat mendarat di pipi cantiknya. Ia masih terisak namun dengan susah payah menghentikan tangisnya yang bisa saja bertambah kencang. "KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS!" pekik Kibum.

"Aku hanya melihat apa yang sedang kau kerjakan!"

"Apa kau kira berada di duniaku itu mudah? Kemudian apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah itu sakit? Apa kau menikmatinya?" Kibum bahkan yakin, luka fisik mungkin dirasakan pemuda mungil ini akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dia tahu ada ukiran namanya di salah satu bagian tubuh yang diukir secara menyakitkan oleh pemilik tubuh mungil itu sendiri.

Ryeowook diam, dia hanya menunduk. "Sungmin hyung dan Donghae hyung sudah meninggalkanku karena mereka tahu aku adalah kekasihmu"

"Kau memberitahu mereka?"

"SELURUH WANITA YANG MENYUKAIKU SEMUANYA MENGGUNJINGKU KIM KIBUM! MEREKA MENGHINAKU YANG MEMILIKI ORIENTASI SEX LALU KAU—" teriakan Ryeowook terpotong saat Kibum memeluknya erat. "Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku juga? Lalu dengan siapa lagi aku hidup?" kini celotehan lirih Ryeowook terdengar.

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku maafkan, selalu~"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau gila Kim Kibum" Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya. Dia menghela nafas tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dapati. Lagu baru lagi—dan ia tahu sekali apa maksud dari lagu tersebut. "Kau tidak memutuskannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa Kyu"

"Dia kelainan seperti ini karena kau? Berapa manusia lagi yang akan kau rusak hah?" pekikan Kyuhyun terdengar semakin lirih. Sungguh, ia kasihan dengan pria mungil yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ini hari jadi kami"

"Satu tahun, kalau begitu aku mengucapkan selamat" Kyuhyun mencibir.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. "Lalu aku bisa apa Kyu? Aku ingin meninggalkannya tapi aku tidak bisa. Entahlah... aku ragu untuk pergi"

"Kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum tak percaya.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin"

"Kau—haiszz... terserah kau sajalah! Buat saja dia semakin cinta padamu kemudian bersiaplah mendengar keabnormalannya yang lebih dari ini" Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-katanya. "Bummie, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Mahluk yang mencintai karena persamaan akan melakukan apapun untuk memperoleh cintanya"

Kibum diam, pandangan matanya kosong. Dia hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Fokusnya berubah, menyuruh seseorang untuk mendengarkan lagu baru yang ia buat tepat di hari jadinya yang pertama dengan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Ini hadiahku untukmu" ia menyeringai. "Kuharap kau mengerti kondisi kita dari lagu yang baru saja kubuat ini" kemudian menekan tombol send pada ponselnya.

_Kim Kibum bahkan sangat tahu, ketika seorang masokist ingin memperoleh kepuasannya. Disana ada sadism yang setia bersamanya. Selamanya "Master" tetap akan menentukan jalan ceritanya. _

END

Huhui... selesai juga...

Jangan lupa review ya~

Plisss... bagi yang merasa kisahnya hampir mirip dengan kehidupan nyata "Beberapa orang" bwahahahahhaha... semoga kalian mendapat jawabannya. Karena ka sudah menyelipkan jalan keluar di sana.

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di FF yang lain. Bubay (?)


End file.
